


An Empty Cavern

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body destroyed and spirit broken, Envy reflects on the last person to show him mercy, Edward Elric, before taking his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep this short simply because Envy's actual sicide was very short. The quote may or may not be from Anthony Hopkins. either way, it sounds cool as hell.

“We are dying from overthinking. We are slowly killing ourselves by thinking about eve-rything. Think. Think. Think. You can never trust the human mind anyway. It’s a death trap.”  
\- Anthony Hopkins

Envy lay there on the cold stone floor, weeping pitifully. His once beautiful form had been reduced to a worm; a leach that could barely stand up due to the sheer weight of its own heed. It was green and ugly, with a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth and large round purple eyes. He was a little green monster. 

His preferred body had been burned, boiled, incinerated and all the other ways to be set on fire. If hellfire were real, then he had just waded through it. If it wasn’t dyed a deep emerald green, Envy was sure it would have been charred black.

He could no longer bring himself up to stand, not even crawl away. He had used up what little energy he had left, wriggling free from Edward Elric’s grasp.

And there was the rub you see, for he was always trying to wriggle away from Edward, from the very moment he’d heard the boy speak, he clasped his hand around Envy’s heart and would not let go. 

He thought the world of Edward Elric. He was bemused by his spitefulness, raptured by his determination, confused by his compassion. Most of all, he was left in awe by his mercy.

It broke Envy; it brought him to his knees. It tore his heart (or what existed in its place) to pieces. Edward had held nothing but contempt for him; nothing but bile and malice and hatred. For the longest time, Envy had felt the same way, but seeing Ed bargain for the life of a creature who didn’t deserve it, well it was admirable.

Envy had been all ready to give up. He would take the fire if it meant being severed from the world. He had been beaten and by a human no less. His spirit had been broken just like his body. Yet Edward showed him the mercy that nobody else would. 

Envy couldn’t do that.

If Envy could, he would tear them all to ribbons, he would have no choice. It was his job. His lot was meant to serve their Father and he would have to obey his will. He would doom their world just to make his own a little less hellish. If he choose to back down, to abandon Father like Greed had. Envy would most assuredly die. Father would condemn him and pride would take an almost visceral joy in absorbing his power.

He had no other choice.

Envy knew exactly what would happen to him. He could either taste the fire or taste the distaste from Pride. Envy didn’t like either option.  
With tiny paws, he tore himself asunder. His Philosopher’s Stone beat like a real heart beneath his paws. It was a human heart. Envy gathered what little strength he had left. He thought of Ed’s words, of Mustang’s fire, of Pride’s jeering face and of Father’s cold indiffer-ence. 

The stone shattered beneath his paws.

Instantly he felt weaker. He felt his strength leave him again. His skin no longer felt hot, or cold, or anything. It took all his energy just to draw in breath. What little breath he could draw was thick yet somehow still shallow. It was like breathing in water. Even sound seemed off, it was murky and distorted as if it were coming to him in bubbles.

It felt pleasant.

A weight had been lifted off him. Finally after years of being burdened by malice, envy could finally breathe. He could think clearly. He thought about something Wrath had said to him many years ago, about what if felt like being human to being a homunculus. 

“It’s like a great big emptiness, like you’re trapped in an endless cave where if you say anything, your voice will die on the wind.”  
And while Wrath had been saying that as a negative, Envy was grateful for that empti-ness. He could think clearly. He thought about the mercy he had just been shown. He thought about the genuine love Ed and Al had for each other. He thought about how mustang could put his feelings aside for the good of his fellow man. 

It was the antithesis of Envy.

Tears still running down his cheeks, Envy turned to face Edward. Immediately he could feel himself disappearing. Starting at the base of his tale and slowly working its way upwards, his molecules began to tear himself apart. It didn’t hurt, just tingled a bit.

Envy stared at Edward. He stared at a tiny alchemist who had both a heart and eyes of gold. Little black dots began to spring up in his vision, gradually covering him in a vail of black-ness.

As his head began to break apart, the last things Envy thought were that Edward Elric’s eyes were the exact opposite of his own; warm and gold and full of mercy. Whereas his eyes were cold and violet and boiling with malice.  
The last thing Envy the Jealous heard was Edward Elric’s name, dying on the wind in a black and empty cavern.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely difficult to write, especially as I'm writing about a topic that I haven't yet expirienced. Death. Still, while there wasn't much of a zexual attraction, I do beleived Envy admired Ed's love for his fellow man. Or lizard...?


End file.
